


Love Is A Four Letter Word

by Synnerxx



Category: Poison - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-18
Updated: 2008-09-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Bret can't say those three little words, then CC can't stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Four Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> First Poison fic.

CC stared at the closed bedroom door, hearing the moans and groans coming from inside. He knew who was in there and he also knew that he was not supposed to be here. Not right now, anyway. He sighed and turned away, walking back into the basement, which had been transformed into a mini recording studio. He picked up his favorite guitar and started to play a sad, haunting solo to pass the time before Bret was done with whoever he had up there.

About two hours later, CC looked up at the doorway and saw Bret leaning against the side of the door, watching him. "I like it." His blue eyes glinted. CC didn't say anything, just continued to play. Bret stepped into the room and paused in front of CC. He placed his hands over CC's halting the music. "Come on, CC." Bret pulled him into a standing position. He took the guitar and put it back on it's stand. He took CC's hand and walked out of the room, up the stairs and to their bedroom.

CC could still smell her perfume. Flowery and sickly sweet. He wrinkled his nose and pulled his hand away from Bret. 

Bret turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" 

"I can't do this anymore, Bret." CC said, not meeting Bret's eyes. 

"Do what anymore?" Bret asked. 

"This. Us. You." CC whispered. Bret stared at him. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Bret, I know I'm nothing more than a piece of ass to you, and I think I deserve a bit better than that. I fell in love with you, but I know you can never love me in any kind of way. Fine, I can deal with that, but I refuse to be treated like this anymore. You acting like you love me, then going out and fucking some whore in what was our bed. I thought, maybe, that if I tried hard enough, you could learn to love me, but now I know. You don't love me and I can't take this anymore." CC said, eyes filling with tears.

Bret didn't know what to say. He knew CC had been hurting for sometime now, but he hadn't know it was to this extent. "Fine. If you want to leave, leave. I'm not going to stop you." Bret said, then wished he hadn't said it quite like that as he watched the pain brim in CC's eyes. 

"I knew I didn't mean much to you, but I didn't think you were heatless either." CC whispered hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Bret reached out and pulled CC into a tight hug. "Can we work this out?" Bret asked helplessly. 

"Work what out? There was no relationship anyway." CC pulled away. 

Bret brushed his thumbs over CC's cheekbones, wiping away the tears. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just didn't know how to tell you." 

"Tell me what?" CC asked. 

"How I feel." Bret lowered his eyes for a moment then looked back up. 

"I know how you feel." CC pushed Bret's hands off his face.

"No, you assumed how I feel. You think you know, but you don't know the truth." Bret whispered. 

"Tell me then." CC looked at him. 

"I love you." Bret said, then pressed his lips to CC's. He could taste the salt from his tears and a faint metallic taste where he had been biting his lip. The kiss was gentle and as loving as Bret could make it. They broke apart and Bret rested his forehead against CC's. "How can I make this up to you?" He asked, blue eyes filled with sorrow, love, and hope.

"Just love me and no one else." CC whispered. 

Bret smiled and kissed him again. "It's always been you. I've never felt this way about anyone else and it scared me. I knew you loved me, but the intensity of my own feelings scared me. I know that's dumb, but I'm telling you now, I love you, CC. Always."

CC smiled, the pain in his eyes slowly fading away. "I love you too. Always and forever."


End file.
